1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a voltage regulator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common voltage regulator circuits regulate an output voltage responsive to an input reference voltage. The voltage regulator circuit feeds back the regulated output voltage to a comparator through a resistor circuit. The resistor circuit varies its resistance such that a voltage regulator circuit provides various required voltage levels for operating a semiconductor memory device and, more specifically, for operating a non-volatile semiconductor memory device.
Accordingly, the common voltage regulator circuit includes a voltage divider having a plurality of resistors and a plurality of switches. Only one switch is selected at any given time to control the resistance value of the voltage divider. The common voltage regulator circuit has a drawback in that its resistors and the switches increase in number proportional to the voltage levels required by the device.